Isn't That Right
by FallenDeath
Summary: Hermione has changed, she's become a darker girl.....she's turning into something new...


Isn't That Right 

          The rain pounded onto the clattering windows, flowing within a soothing rhythm, a spell to calm the soul, not working. Lifting a hand to trace the shattering window's spattered trails, my hand seemed so very gaunt before the view of endless hills, apparent silver, an optical illusion due to the tensing fog covering every single space of glorious grounds. Most people would have been touched at the 'beautiful' sight, rain falling gently from the gray clouds of dusk, to me, this seemed like a perfect picture for a calendar, nothing so sublime, nothing amazingly breath-taking, just a vertically sad and dull picturesque view on a rainy day. A chuckle escaped my throat, cruel and sinful, another dark moment to reflect on, this day would be my first day of the last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I would ever have to endure again, Head Girl, what a tragic surprise, Potter and Weasly would come clattering in here any moment now. Bang. "Herm! Where were you all this time? Ron was looking for you." Harry, the handsome block that every girl at Hogwarts has a shrine made for, stood before me, with a huge smile on his face, forced I should say, I do wonder why they even 'try' to be my so called friends, they are doing a horrible job at it. Here we go again, perky myself up a notch, flicking my hair back, a smile of forced friendship glowing at my lips "Harry! Sorry, I just got a head ache, went wondering around the train, and found myself here, do tell Ron my deepest apologies." Air-headed remarks are my only way of communication with those headless creeps of friends that I was blessed to have, a pity really. 

            A gasp issued from where Potter was standing by the door, the bag of Cauldron Cakes he was holding flew to the floor; he seemed to have finally noticed my hair. "Hermione…what did you do to your…hair?" My mind was yearning to give a sarcastic remark, but no, since I still have a bit of heart left I should be 'nice' to the other brainless flocks of friends. "Do you like it? Mother said I could finally change the color, I always hated brown." Another fake smile scanned my lips, I was getting tired of this, Harry's eyes filled with dread at seeing my new favorite color imprinted within my curled hair, which was… "Black, Hermione? Black! What is this? A gothic phase of some sorts? What has gotten into you!" Pity, pity, poor Harry had no clue his Hermione was dead, the new darkly viewed Hermione Granger had finally escaped the imprisonment of her soul, what wonders. "Well, Harry, I was getting tired of that old hair, and my friends dared me to do it! I swear that I almost fell into shock when they proposed it, so there you are, my new hair must stay on for a year." Lying, yet another characteristic I had mastered over the summer, it was always my best acting skill. This seemed to satisfy him, well, at least I hoped so, because an annoying smile was literally glowing at his face, too much perfection. "I don't mind Herm, really, but just for the record, it looks amazing on you." And with a wink he was gone. I almost regretted dying my hair black, I didn't want to be noticed, this was not the plan, god, what business had I gotten myself into!

            Minutes passed flawlessly by the century, I began to slowly slip into dreamless valleys of darkness, when the knock fell upon the door, probably one of Potter's fans asking for pitiful advise on how to snag him. Irritated I yelled to the person to come in, hoping against hope that it wasn't another air-head girl from second year, to my complete surprise, a man with messed up silver-blond hair framing his pinched chalk white face, and the most soul freezing silver eyes that I had ever seen. He stood there, with silence to grace his entry, leaning leisurely aligned with the compartment frame, I do not recognize him in any way, he cannot be a student at Hogwarts, then why in the world is he on this train? Wait, there are only 2 males in the school with silver hair like his, Draco Malfoy the most annoying spoiled brat of the century, alongside with Mitch Cornerbrow, a silent boy in 5th year, but Cornerbrow had brown eyes, and not gray like this fellow's. Malfoy, I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him "And what, my I ask, has happened that I would be graced with your presence, oh great slimy git of Slytherin?" He laughed then, what was this, a joke? "Nothing, Mudblood, I only wanted to justify the jurisdiction that you have indeed changed your hair colorization to black. Which seems to be quite correct." He replied, the normal drawl refining itself in his voice, baritone, and quite pleasant, along with his brooding looks, and death bearing eyes, he looked handsome undeniably, though not being as popular as the air-headed celebrity of Hogwarts, he did have that affect to bring dread within a room, I liked it. 

            Lifting my head to look into his eyes, I winked, bearing a mischievous smile I stood up, with my arms crossed before my chest, I waited casting him an alluring glare. Malfoy stood there, a usual smirk on his face, not very suspicious, but his eyes, they were mocking me to do something rash and impulsive, tempting me, this was not normal, that is it, I am hallucinating. Locking his gaze with mine, he smirked even more, "It suits you very well, if you weren't such an arrogant fool, I would have considered courting you." This was not right, me, and arrogant fool? Of course, why wouldn't I be the one who only thinks he is the best, looks down at people for how their parents money standards are even slightly lower than his own, right, I am so much like that. Anger blazed within me, how could this waste of useless flesh dare to mock me, he would soon see what Hermione Granger was capable of " An arrogant fool am I now. What other 'creative' alignments of words will you compose to attempt at destroying my already bad day. Lest suppose you could walk out of MY compartment and remember to never show your completely futile face to me ever again." The words escaping my mouth with vehemence, pointing to the door with a finger, with the other hand I reached for my wand, hidden within my scalping black robe, knowing that his gaze was following my every move. Malfoy's stone face held it's smirk, menace glittered in his eyes "A mudblood, ordering ME to get out. How very comical. None-the-less, Granger, I choose to do whatever my mind pleases. Now then, I shan't be taking orders from some sort of a…miss interpretation of a witch." That was it? Where was all the spite and pointless name calling that had been so very hurtful when I was in 5th year, gone I suppose. Keeping my face from smiling, I pretended to be hurt, with a simple frown, Malfoy was satisfied at my presently 'hurt' look. " Though, knowing you Malfoy, I do suffer so very terribly due to your oh so very hurtful words, I am so very wounded right now, please pass me a tissue." A grin now playing upon my lips, I glared with fire sprouting, " Give me one bloody good reason why I shouldn't kick your pitiable ass out of my sight, Malfoy?" 

            He laughed then, a new light appearing in his regularly life-less eyes, it was slightly…bewildering. Better not stress that thought, considering that right now he was laughing at me, I do wonder, will he ever shut up? The only answer was…No. "Granger, you amuse me so appallingly I sometimes wish I were Potter, or even better yet, a broke Weasel with absolutely nothing to give." Could a Malfoy get any stupider? How could he have almost beat melast year with all the O.W.L.s he had gathered, only trailing by two. Some wit he had. " Actually, Malfoy, I do not think you would want to be pathetic Potter or wonder less Weasly by any occasion in your entire life, even you do not deserve such torture to endure." Satisfied at having the chance to essentially tell another human being I looked out the window, surprisingly the rain had stopped, the sun was shinning bright, another worthlessly bright day, I scoffed. " What? I'm getting my ears checked, Hermione Granger, side-kick to the infamous Harry Potter, the superstar of Hogwarts, fearless enough to run from his own death, such wonders I should say." He mocked with a sickening smirk, why wasn't I surprised? As I turned my gaze towards him, the Hogwarts express jotted to a hurried stop, plummeting Malfoy to land onto me, my leg started to hurt, reaching out in a peculiar manner, must be twisted, lovely. A magnified voice rushed though the air "Excuses from the conductor, there seems to be a rather…err…unexpected default with the engine, the Hogwarts express will soon be back to moving in no time, DO NOT PANICK, please…thank you." Then with a shatter the voice turned off. "Why do I get the feeling that we shall not be moving any time soon?" I asked irritatibly, waiting for Malfoy to "GET OFF ME NOW!" That woke him up, rushing to his feet, he glared down at me, roughly dusting his blackest robes he grumbled something about glorious air-heads. Smiling, I stood, well, not exactly, feeling my right foot contact with the wooden floor a horrid pain whipped through my body, damn that stupid sprain, cursing a lovely four letter word, I fell back to the ground with a loud thump.

            "Need help. Granger?" Malfoy asked in a fake sweet voice, mischief blurring his eyes. I glared more. WHY in the name of god was he teasing me when my bloody foot was hurting like hell, and the very fact that I couldn't stand, knowing that incredibly ignorant Slytherin he would just swipe away without a second glace. How nice. "Well, aren't you the every day gentleman. A charming offer I should say, but since you would rather leave me here to suffer in boredom for the rest of the trip, you may now turn around and scatter off if you wish." Trying to over run the sweetness in my voice, I just glared at him expectedly, knowing he would come up with a smart-ass comment any millisecond now, it never came. Instead of doing just that, he did the exact opposite, another bewildering action, he sighed with exasperation, rolled his eyes, and pulled me into his arms. I had no choice but to grab onto his neck, not wanting to fall off if he chose to turn evil against me, as he most likely would, still glaring at him I let him carry me out of the compartment "Is this some kind of a joke, Malfoy, or are my eyes just seamlessly playing a trick on me." Malfoy only glared at me for a second before transferring his gaze ahead of him, other mindless students stood transfixed in their spots, amazed at seeing Draco Malfoy, evilest man at Hogwarts, pontentially a new Death Eater, carrying the worlds nosiest witch. As we passed, I spotted Harry looking at me with senseless shock, mouth formed in a nice little O, the girl clenching onto his arm also looking rather traumatized at our spectacular sight. Hearing a bang behind us, to Malfoy's and mine amusement, we both saw Ron lying on the floor, as if he had just fainted, which was what he had just done. I laughed along with Malfoy, continuing to walk towards the nurse's compartment (in my own mind there are nurses in the Hogwarts Express.) we received yet at least a thousand odd stares from every single student, not bothering to be nervous I just had a blank look on my face while Dra…Malfoy knocked onto the hard door in front of us. Creaking open, we saw a middle-aged woman with a kind face look at us with the most visible curiosity, Malfoy, being the all gentleman like attitude, smiled the most fakest and sweetest smile known to possible existence and explained about how I had slightly tripped on my high heals and fell right into his arms, what a waste of voice, lies I say all lies! But does the nurse seem to realize? Of course not, the perkiest and most childlike giggles erupted from her as she opened the door to let Malfoy set me on a puffy stretcher, I was disgusted at the woman's ability to loose her independence to a scratch of mere lying and puffed up pride, isolative behavior. Malfoy then sat next to me on a chair that the gigglish fool of a nurse handed him, by all means he winked, she giggled more, I sputtered with revulsion, Malfoy smirked at me. " Well, isn't our little patient jelouse I see. Hmm?" I almost hit him on his bloody arrogant over-grown head of his, idiot. I put on my most disgusted look ever and not forgetting the glare of dearth he received " Sadly, you are mistaken, flirting with a 30 year old nurse? What are you? And for heavens sake why the hell did you bring me here!" He only laughed more, this was not funny, he had mocked me yet again, he was going to die once I had gotten my hands onto his neck. 

            "Now, deary, why don't you show me your sprained ankle, so I can make it better now." Am I being yet again misunderstood? This world has no end to air-headedness. With all my might I forced a very, very strained smile showing her my right foot, still I could hear Malfoy enjoying my struggles to keep my cool, I only glared at him more. "Well then, nothing to fuss about, only a mere glitch, let me just get my wand over there." The nurse stood and walked out the door in search of her wand. Idiocy never ceases to end, why would a witch of 30 years forget her wand? Insanity. "And what do YOU want?" I asked, seeing Malfoy look at me with wonder, he knew it irritated me, why do I have to be so very tormented? He leaned forward in his chair, creaking it forwards with his elbow set on his knee, making his chin rest in his palm, a quizzical look in his eyes, I wished with all my heart I could whack him with all my might. "Well, I do have all day." A mere statement, not effective. He is impossible to understand. I turned away from him, looking out the window I realized the train had started up again, and the rain had returned, happy to see the misery outside again, I let a ironic smile reveal itself. He was still watching me, what is his problem? Am I that interesting to look at? Possibly no. Knowing his eyes were always on me, I just continued looking out the window, eyes blurring at not being focused, but the darkness of rain still captured me, gray swirls gathered rapidly before the sky, seeking a new target to release the pounding weight of thousands upon thousands of rain-drops, sputtering from within the grumbling core and flying below to their short lived beauty of life, coming to an end when they hit the shallow grave of dissolving… "Granger, snap out of it. You are beginning to scare me. Granger. Hermione Granger!"  

"What?" I asked, annoyed of being interrupted when my muse was finally working, I glared at the silver-haired man who was bending before me, a curious look engraved in his eyes. To my ungrateful regret, a very small tingly blush rose to my cheeks, but he couldn't see it, thank god for that, or else I would never hear the end of it. "You were talking out loud, do you know that? I never expected you to be poetic, Granger." He said, a indication of amazement flowing through his words, he was still leaning close to me, I could smell the sent of the quiet out doors on him, but how could that be? Judging by his deathly pale skin, he looked as if he had never seen the stoke of daylight in his entire life, strange. Snapping to reality, I dismissed that idea of Draco Malfoy ever smelling something more than a pile of garbage, " Aren't you so drastically surprised? What a wonder, go ahead, spread yet another rumor about mudblood Granger's new pass time, making up useless poetry with the mind of a flimsy air-head." I new it was bound to happen soon enough, but as I watched him, he only smiled and shook his head, what was this? Amazing how in one second I could loath this man, and the next I could be in utter bewilderment, fascinating. " Feisty are we? Self-pity is never a good alternative in life, probably you should loose the whole 'I'm better than all' superior aura, or else you might find yourself …affected in a sort of way." Malfoy's face was mere inches away from mine, why the hell was he coming closer? Maybe he had lost his mind. Possibly. " Malfoy, what are you doing?" He only smiled, genuinely. What was happening? Feeling myself being drawn to him, I couldn't think, his eyes were shinning, willing my own eyes to shut, I leaned forward. " Haven't you ever felt when the moment was perfect, and everything was in its rightful cause?" I heard his hushed whisper, his breath clashed with my lips, proving he was only mere centimeters away, all I did was smile. "First experiences always last forever…" 

            With lips locked, I couldn't feel anything, except the poisoning passion that surged through my ever vein. Oh. Bloody. Hell. God. Draco Malfoy was kissing me, at this very moment nothing seemed to bother me, damn he is a good kisser. I let my instincts flaw, wrapping my arms around his neck I pushed him lower onto me, we were now eventually spread across the very 'stable' stretcher which was creaking in protest, I did not care. Malfoy's hands found their way around my waist, pulling me further into his chest, of course still not breaking the ecstasy of the kiss, a moan trapped itself within my throat, this was absolutely cutting off all air circulation in my body. With a groan, Malfoy escaped my lips, his eyes sparkling like the sun mysteriously had changed color to bright gray, he stared at me, a small smile making it's way onto his face, "You amaze me, Granger, never in my dear life would I judge another person by their attire ever again." And was that supposed to make any sense to me? What about judging people by how they look, my brain had suddenly gone blank. Curse him for making me feel so careless after the kiss, but I must say, it was incredibly amazing. "Judging people by their attire? Malfoy, what the hell do you mean?" I only stared at him in frustration, was he planning on making me confused! Why, yes, what a stupid question. Looking at me with laughter in his eyes, Malfoy stood, envisioning my still present grasp onto his neck, flickering away his hands from my back, " What I meant is, I would have never suspected you of all people to be a brilliantly good kisser, or might I add irrestistable as to that. A sure Dark Queen you are." A wink, and he was gone, out the door, the iciness disappeared. Confusion? This is far past confusion! I cannot think straight anymore, Dark Queen, HA! How hilarious. What may I ask is the world coming to? 

**Two years after Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts**

Impeccable solitude, wonders. Here we go again. I look around my new office, 2nd one that very month, promotions at the Ministry come so very quickly. Supposing a witch like me would get any less. Black walls and a broken lamp hanging from the ceiling, not even a desk, I feel so very welcome. At least I have black for a change as a coloring, I cannot stand another white and cheerfully sick room, people like I do need some darkness in their lives. Setting my stack of books on the dusty floor, the filth dances at my every move, pitiful. No windows, or any source of light, all except the considerably broken lamp without a bulb, sighing I move my wand and with a simple flick of the writs I have a mahogany desk, along with a lovely black chair, not forgetting the candle decked on the desk, casting an eerie glow over all segments of the shadowy room which I would soon call my home. Life is basically boring for a Dark Arts Seeker, a new selection of Aurors that not only kill all Dark Side creatures but also get to join the Dark Side to gather valuable information, I am indeed one, but sadly with the Ministry in ruins and the fateful people of the Light Side scattered away in growing terror, I am not permuted to join the Dark Side, Fudge still fears that some of us will turn against him, what a paranoid fool.     

Of course the Dark Lord had grown in power, taking a big bite out of our segments, destroying every portrayer who dares stand in opposition to him, with all mercy vanquished the Dark Lord has an army of millions upon millions of Death Eaters who scatter the world in search of muggle flesh to torture. Potter is dead, he had died in the last battle, a year ago, most deceived the Ministry and joined Voldermort for in fear of death, cowards, I felt pity for him, but I did not cry. Weasly seems to have disappeared, possibly a minion for the Dark Side by now. Longbottom, Chang, and I are the only ones left within the Ministry's grasp that actually had killed Death Eaters and still wish the dare to die for our true purpose, there are of course others who are in the Ministry, people who do not dare seek the out side of our protected colonization. Quite like a concentration camp, the people who have not been killed of either joined are all taking refuge in the most unsuspecting countries, only 5 000 are left in England who do not pursue the Dark Lord. 

             A bell rings, the call of gathering. The battle is to being in an hour. Voldermort's troops had begun to get restless, wanting the spur of fulfillment at killing yet again flow through their veins, due to our small numbers, we were ordered to 'die for the Side of victory' in other words, we were supposed to die. Unaffectedness draws my mind, I do not care if I die, what would be a reason for me to live? Work? A joke that is, Fudge will see his downfall, Dumbledor had been massacred, killed the very day we graduated from Hogwarts, the last day I would ever see Him again. Memories are the only sense of want to live I have left, but the are slowing, vanishing at ever day, His silver hair still in my mind, and gray eyes that engraved themselves within my mentality still bind me in a serene walk of sweet remembrance. 'My Dark Princess, the day will come when I your Black Night shall bear forth another acquaintance and make you my Dark Queen.' I smiled, my lifeless eyes sparkled with a vision of promised peace, but then again, nothing is perfect. He never did say when, only the hope of someday seeing him again, those thoughts were shattered as Chang ran into my room, I didn't even turn to look at her huffing figure, staggering against the desk. "Hermione, get out of here now! The Death Eaters had invaded the premises, you need to get out!" I didn't move, only looked up to see her face, at such a young age she look as if she were 30, an over-stressed and traumatized soul as hers didn't have long before a break-down was in its path, I pitied her, loosing Harry Potter seemed to affect her more than it did me, as if I could even feel sympathy. Chang just stared at me, anger blowing through her dark eyes, "Hermione, get out now! Or else you'll die." I saw that she was trying to force herself to be calm, but it wasn't working, it would not make me run away from my fate. "No." Forcing myself to stay, I didn't want to leave, no longer was the Ministry able to hold me here, or as she told order me off, Chang only swore before darting out, slamming the door with a huge force that it flickered the candle flame, ceasing the retreating shadows from the corners. 

            I rule my own world, tightening the grasp on my wand, I stood as I heard the sounds of running feet coming towards my door, I wouldn't let go without a rightful fight, the foot steps drew to a stop before my door, whatever penetrated the entry way I wouldn't let kill me sooner than I had destroyed every last memory of Him. The door blew open. Dust flew from it's resting place, covering every last space, devouring my gaze towards the intruder. "Isn't it a lovely time to schedule our meeting, Hermione?" I froze, that voice…full of ice and warmth at the same time, chilled me to the core, but also spread tenderness to my heart, so He had come. "Yes it is…" I croaked out, feeling my eyes begin to water, but I knew they would never fall, He had come to kill me for the last time as he had killed me the day He said those words that now are slowly slipping away. The dust settled. My breath caught in my throat. With a smile laced to his white lips, a devil in desguize, the mercy that I had thought he had kept now a laughing joke to my mind, how could this man ever hold mercy. I lost the sense of my everything in totality, he was a fallen angel, dark and evil, a man of vengeance and power, he was what I wanted. 

To Continue…..

A/N: Do what you please with what you wish.


End file.
